The invention relates to a training potty, and more particularly, to a training potty having an insertable disposable potty liner used for toilet training infants held in place by an elastic band located around the opening of the liner and placed circumventially outside of the potty until such time that the potty has been used.
The anticipated arrival of a new baby is a joyous time for most couples. As the expectant mother's belly swells, an expectant father might help out by transforming his den or office into a newly decorated nursery. As diapers, bottles and other accessories are purchased, birthing clases are attended and books are read, the coming birth is made all the more meaningful with each passing day. Friends, grandparents-to-be and other family members give thoughtful advice to the expectant parents and baby showers are thrown honoring the blessed event. Although the birth or adoption of a baby is a joyous time, nothing can fully prepare parents for the hard work involved once the baby is actually born. While children are an incredible joy, getting through the first few years of a baby's development can be extremely difficult. Fevers and tempers brought on by colic and teething can render parents concerned and frustrated while sleepless nights spent rocking a restless infant can leave them exhausted. However, snuggling a baby close to one's heart comforting them when they cry, or seeing a toddler take their first few steps, makes all the pitfalls of parenting more than worthwhile. Over time, parents adjust to the schedules and needs of their newborns and sleepless nights and chaotic days give way to a more relaxed routine.
While the joys of parenting have never been disputed, there is one task in regards to a child's upbringing which can be quite challenging. Specifically, potty training a child can be a trying time for both the parent and the toddler. Coaching a child in the use of the potty, encouraging them when they have the occasional “accident” and wiping away tears when a child gets frustrated, are but a few of the many occurrences, experienced by parents or caregivers of potty training toddlers. Most parents agree that the first step to potty training involves purchasing a potty seat. Similar in function to a standard toilet, potty seats are scaled appropriately for use by toddlers and typically feature a removable bowl for cleaning and maintenance. Although extremely practical items, emptying a potty chair after the child has used the facilities can be unpleasant at best. Because of the very function of a potty chair, most parents and caregivers find it necessary to completely clean and disinfect the chair between uses, in order to ensure a hygienic environment for the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,855 to Lorenzo discloses a disposable, biodegradable liner for a potty having an elastic band around the opening and a closure means using hook and loop fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,794 to Stewart discloses a disposable waste containing device comprised of a liquid impervious bag with an absorbent element incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,624 to Sasaki discloses a disposable diaper having means to display a color indicator when wetted with urine.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.